


This is what happens when you let Jamie write sad stuff or a Beatrice and Ava AU that makes me weep even though I wrote it

by bluejob



Category: Warrior Nun
Genre: AU, Angsty Queen beatrice, Ava Silva - Freeform, Avatrice, F/F, Gen, Sad Ava, Sad gays, WarriorNun, warrior nun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejob/pseuds/bluejob
Summary: Avatrice AU where Ava is an aspiring photographer and Beatrice was studying to become a linguistics professor but her book gets popular and ends up becoming an Author. Warning? It's sad.
Relationships: Avatrice - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	This is what happens when you let Jamie write sad stuff or a Beatrice and Ava AU that makes me weep even though I wrote it

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... I'm trolling around on the Warrior Nun discord, as usual. And we're all shooting ideas and we get on the topic of angst and of course as a proud angsty queen Beatrice stan I start shooting out sad ideas. And so we decide to do a writing challenge. Thirty minutes to write an angst story that gets a good ending.. I forgot about that last part. So here's this story I wrote in 30 minutes! Please enjoy <3

_"I do not look like a chicken how dare you!"_

_"You most definitely do,"_

_"I hate you Ava Silva."_

_"I love you too Beatrice." A pause to take a deep breath. "Promise me something?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Never forget me."_

_"I could never."_

_Their hands intertwined, their feet dangling off the edge, smiles on their faces._

{——}

Three years later

"Okay this signing should be quick and easy, we're only gonna stay here for a couple of days like you requested." Beatrice was only partly listening, her mind buzzing with ideas. After the release of her third novel she didn't feel the excitement bubbling inside her at these events.

The only reason she even published the book was because Ava begged her, beckoning her with the temptation of their life together. Ava would go on for hours about how nice it would be, she would travel with Beatrice to book signings and other events and would take pictures in every place they went. 

Beatrice wanted that. She wanted to wake up next to Ava and fall asleep next to her. At the time it seemed too good to be true, she barely dabbled in book writing. It was merely a hobby, something to distract her mind from the turmoil of the day.

So when Ava surprises her and says she sent a copy of Beatrice's book to a publisher, she freaks. She's mad.

Ava had no right to do such a thing, it was her personal property. Beatrice countless told her about how she wanted to keep her writing to herself. Ava knew she didn't want it getting out there, so why did she send it?

The night Ava told her about her actions Beatrice went off. She was usually calm and composed but Ava had crossed the line, this was her private hobby. It felt like they argued till the next day, which they did.

{——}

After screaming at eachother until the sun came up, their throats aching, eyes bloodshot from the tears.

Ava's sitting on the kitchen floor, her back pressed up against the fridge. She's hugging her knees, her face buried between them Beatrice is standing above her. She can hear Ava's quiet whimpers, "I just wanted to show the world how great you are. Can't you see that?" Her voice is low, broken. Beatrice has seen this before but she's never been the cause.

It hurts.

She hates it. But she can't just let her off the hook again. Ava needs to learn from her actions and if Beatrice just lets her have free reign then what kind of relationship is that. She loves Ava. But she doesn't love not being respected by her.

{——}

Beatrice just stares at her, silent. She doesn't know what to do, she's panicking. So she leaves. Deciding they both need space and backing off. Only taking her phone, her wallet, and her keys.

Beatrice never comes back.

{——}

With a shake of her head Beatrice pulls herself out of her memories. It's too painful, she regrets everything but it's in the past. She needs to move on. And she does. She never stops writing, making it a testament to Ava. A promise she never made.

The signing goes on as usual, she'd requested for it to be shorter because she doesn't like being in this city for long. It's where Ava lives, or used to live, she doesn't know.

With a fake smile on her lips and a pen in her hand, she repeats the same mantra to each person in line. "Thank you for reading the book, your support means so much to me." Over and over again. Until she's cut off mid sentence. "Thanks for reading th-" her mind freezes. She spots a familiar face in the crowd nearby. Within seconds Beatrice is on her feet, curiously taking the best of her.

"Where are you going?" She hears her manager shouting behind her. It's too late though, she's already running. Sprinting as fast as she can, ducking between people in the crowd. Just as quick as she has found her, she lost her. Again.

Beatrice reaches a brunette, someone with similar hair color and structure, and turns them around. She's met with a confused face. It's not her. "Sorry, wrong person." That's all Beatrice merely says as she stands there, gasping.

She's getting claustrophobic. There's too many people around her and her heads already spinning from the run. Finding a nearby alley, she settles against the wall and slides down. Hugging her knees. Beatrice is crying now. Bawling her eyes out. Mid-shake she hears something fall on the floor in front of her. Peeking out from between her knees to look at it. It's her first book, in an old cover. A cover never released. A cover only one person had.

She scrambles up on her feet. Eyes searching the crowds in front of her but she knows she won't find her. She's too clever for that, she knows how to stay hidden.

So with a sob, Beatrice picks up the book. Opening it to find ten words.   
  


_"Please don't forget me and all the things we did."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe. Credits to everyone in the Warrior Nun discord for encouraging me to write this, sorry for forgetting to make them happy at the end!


End file.
